Dreaming of Paradise
by moonjat54
Summary: Beth is dreaming...or is she?  And why is she in Hawaii and who are these people she thinks she knows?  This is a fanciful blend or two of my favorite shows.


**Disclaimer: I do not own either Moonlight or Hawaii 5-0. But I sure like playing with both shows.**

**This is sort of a crossover but I am posting it in Moonlight since it truly is a Moonlight story at its core. This idea came over me one day and would not let me go until I wrote it out. So I have given in and decided to post it and this dream is what came about from the whole madness. I do hope you enjoy my blend of Moonlight and Hawaii 5-0.**

Dreaming of Paradise

Beth Turner came awake, feeling the heat of the sun baking her skin. With her eyes closed she felt slightly disoriented, as if her mind was clouded with fog. Forcing her eyes open, she had to blink against the bright glare of the sun.

She was sitting in a wooden chair on a beach that was clearly in a tropical climate. This was plainly not Los Angeles. Blinking to clear her vision, Beth became aware that she was wearing a floral one-piece swimsuit and her legs were deeply tanned. Reaching up to shield her eyes, her fingers met plastic and gratefully she brought a pair of sunglasses down from her hair to shade her eyes. Beth could now see her arms were as tan as her legs, not her usual paleness that came from her nocturnal living arrangement with a vampire boyfriend. What was going on? Where was she?

Sitting up straighter, Beth noticed she was not alone on this beach. Playing at the water's edge were two children, a young girl who looked about thirteen and a little boy around three years old. They were laughing as they splashed water at each other.

"Gracie…..keep an eye on Johnny. Do you have sunscreen on?" a voice from behind her right shoulder called out.

Beth looked over her shoulder at a short blonde man in a T-shirt and cutoffs. He was holding a tube of suntan lotion and waving it around.

The girl looked up smiling. Her pigtails bounced as she nodded.

"I have some on Danno. We're going to build a sand castle, do you want to help?" she yelled back.

"Maybe later, ask Kono," he replied, indicating a young woman emerging from deeper water in a red bikini.

Beth watched the lithe Asian woman stop by the children, tugging on one of Grace's pigtails and then squatting down next to the toddler to tickle him. The boy's peals of laughter rang out for all to hear.

"He sure is growing fast," the man commented as he sat in the chair next to her.

Knowing a response was expected; Beth mumbled an agreement, her mind frantically trying to make sense of this. The man seemed vaguely familiar and the child's laughter pulled at her emotions. A flash of sunlight brought her attention to her left hand. A diamond solitaire next to a plain gold band made her swallow quickly in shock. She was married? To whom? She brought her hand to her forehead as a dull ache centered behind her eyes.

"Are you okay Beth?"

"I …uh, it's just the sun. I'm okay Danno," she replied using the name she heard him called by the girl.

"Not you too?" he groaned. "Isn't it bad enough that your husband insists on using Grace's nickname all the time? Now you are too?"

"Sorry," Beth giggled in spite of the confusion she felt. The pained expression on the man's face was priceless.

"You are forgiven; I understand that living with McGarrett can warp the nicest woman's manners. I just was hoping that you would be a good influence on him." The grin on his handsome face took the seriousness out of his words.

So Beth acquired another clue. Her married name was McGarrett but why didn't that clear the fog in her head? There was a vague familiarity about this place but she just couldn't grasp the answers. At least she felt safe and among friends here.

"Hey Danny, want a beer?" another voice came from the house behind them. Turning around to look behind her, Beth saw an Asian man in a bright Hawaiian shirt and shorts holding out two bottles.

"Sure thing Chin. Beth, do you want one?" the man next to her asked.

"Uh….no, maybe some water," Beth responded.

"Chin, bring Beth some water, okay?" he then yelled back to the other man.

And now she had more information to work with. Beth's reporter instincts were in high gear. Danno was Danny and the other man was Chin. Somehow she doubted Chin's last name was McGarrett. So where was this elusive husband of hers? Was Chin married to the lovely Kono, who was building a sand castle with the kids? Beth was fairly certain that Grace was Danny's daughter, the affection in his voice when he spoke to her was clear. Was little Johnny his as well? For some reason Beth was sure he wasn't.

"Here you go," Chin said handing her a water bottle before handing Danny a beer. "Hey Cuz, do you and the keiki want something to drink?"

Kono consulted the children then shook her head.

"Not right now, we want to finish the castle," she called back as she patted the sand tower.

Beth took a swig of the water, grateful for the cool liquid as it went down her dry throat. It didn't appear that Kono and Chin were a couple from what she saw.

"So Danny, Rachel really agreed to let you have Grace for two whole weeks?" Chin asked curiously.

"Yep, she and Stan are taking little Amy to visit Rachel's mom in England. Fourteen days with Rach's mom…I almost feel sorry for Stan," Danny chuckled wickedly. "Grace really did not want to miss that much school, so lucky me."

Digesting this additional information led Beth to the only conclusion left for her to make. Quickly her attention swung back to the water where cries of anger had her on her feet and running to the child before she knew what she was doing. As she reached the little boy it hit her, Johnny was hers. He held out his chubby arms to her and she scooped him up into her embrace as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"The water ruined our castle Aunt Beth," Grace quickly explained as the little boy buried his head against Beth's shoulder. "Johnny is okay."

"I know Grace," Beth said gently as she soothed the child in her arms. "It's okay." She kissed Johnny's head and he raised his face to beam at her, blue/green eyes sparkling back at her. The smile dug deep into Beth's heart, it looked so familiar.

"He has his father's smile," Kono said as she headed past Beth towards a towel in the sand.

"Danno says he's going to be a mini-Steve," Grace confided with a grin.

Steve…her husband's name was Steve. Why did the name Steve McGarrett seem familiar? But this wasn't right, she was Beth Turner, she lived in Los Angeles and she loved Mick St. John, a vampire. This had to be a dream. She definitely needed to get a look at Steve McGarrett.

"Speaking of Steve….." she said heading back towards the group at the chairs. Looking past them at the house, she saw movement through the open door beyond the lanai.

"Steve should have the steaks about ready to hit the grill," Chin said as she approached him.

"I'll see if he needs help," Beth said, determined to finally get a look at this man.

"Give me the little champ," Chin suggested, reaching for Johnny. "Then you will have your hands free to help the boss."

"And tell Super SEAL to get moving, we're starving out here," Danny laughed.

Beth nodded as she reluctantly handed over the little boy to Chin. Hurrying onto the lanai, she went to the open door, halting just inside the house. The man at the counter had his back to her but she would have known that body anywhere, even dressed in khaki cargo shorts and a tight navy blue T-shirt.

"Mick," she whispered in shock.

No….not Mick, this man wore his dark hair much shorter and she could see colorful tattoos on tanned muscled arms, barely covered by his shirt sleeves. Hearing her enter, he turned to look at her and Beth's heart skipped a beat as she saw his face. This man was maybe a few years older than her perpetually 30 year old Mick but there were those beautiful eyes and welcoming smile of the man she loved. She felt her knees go a bit weak at the sight of him.

"Hey honey, did you come to help? I'm almost ready to throw the steaks on the grill," Steve McGarrett said warmly. Swiftly he crossed the room to lock one arm around her waist as he bent his head to kiss her. This wasn't Mick's cool lips on hers but a small spark was ignited and she couldn't ignore it. Beth was blushing deeply as he released her but he didn't seem to notice as he looked out the door.

"I imagine that Danny is complaining that he's starving to death. Maybe we should put out the veggie tray and some cheese to shut him up," Steve chuckled as he went to the fridge.

"He did say something about starvation as I came in," Beth said finally finding her voice. She noticed the emblem on his T-shirt, representing the US Navy SEALs and suddenly Danny's comment made complete sense. Chin had referred to Steve as the boss…..did that mean she was a Navy wife? Were the others in the service as well? Reality tilted on her and she found herself staring at the man before her.

"Beth?" The voice was so similar to Mick's but it pulled her out of her trance and she saw him holding a vegetable tray out to her.

"Sorry, daydreaming," she said recovering quickly as she took the tray from him.

"Who has John?" Steve asked as he grabbed a juice box from the fridge.

"Uh….Chin," Beth replied.

"Okay, I'm taking this out to him and then I'll check the grill. Could you put that out on the table and then bring out the steaks? We'll get this dinner going before Danny riots on us," Steve grinned.

"Sure," she agreed and followed him out onto the lanai. After setting the tray down, she paused to watch Steve head to Chin and take the boy from him. Johnny screamed in delight as his father swung him high in the air and then tucked him safely in the crook of one arm. Steve retrieved the juice box from his pocket and helped the child with the straw, smiling as the boy eagerly sucked on the juice.

A strange feeling washed over Beth as she observed the two dark heads so close together. This was her dream for her and Mick. If only they could have a beautiful child together. The lure of the cure had made Mick vulnerable to Coraline dangling the chance before him one more time. And this time it had almost cost him his life. The French family's retaliation had been nasty and if not for Josef, Guillermo and even Logan, she might have been left with nothing but Mick's ashes to bury. Is that why she was trapped in this beautiful dream? Was stress causing this alternate reality to appear so very real to her?

"Beth…..steaks please or Danny is going to go off on a rant," Steve grinned as he called out to her. He tickled John, producing a fit of giggles from the boy.

"Right," Beth answered and disappeared inside. Going to the counter she picked up the meat platter, inhaling the spices on the lean meat. This all felt so real. Maybe this was her life and Mick was just a dream, after all, vampires couldn't be real could they? Her heart rebelled at the thought that Mick St. John did not exist and a wave of dizziness washed over her. She wavered, gripping the platter tightly and closing her eyes. One hip bumped into the counter.

"Beth…..are you okay?" Steve was suddenly beside her, gently taking the plate from her, setting it down and then wrapping his arms around her. She could feel his body heat as he held her close. "I think you got too much sun today sweetheart."

"I….I just don't know," Beth mumbled. "I'm confused."

"About what?"

"Us…..Johnny….what am I doing in Hawaii? Where is Mick?"

"Mick? Who is Mick?" Steve asked in confusion.

"He's my….." Beth paused, unsure how to go on. The room began to spin and the last thing she saw was alarm on Steve McGarrett's handsome face.

*M**H 5-0*

Finally Beth felt a cool hand stroking the hair back from her forehead. The motion was soothing and slowly she opened her eyes, trying to focus in the dim light. The room was comfortably familiar and then she saw the worried hazel eyes that belonged to Mick St. John. She was on his couch and he was perched on the coffee table, one hand on her forehead while the other was holding one hand. Behind him she could see Josef hovering in concern.

"Steve… Mick?" she murmured tiredly.

"Beth, are you all right?" Mick questioned anxiously.

"Did she say Steve?" Josef asked curiously.

"Back off Josef," Mick ordered. "Beth honey, you had us worried. What happened, you were mumbling in your sleep."

"I was dreaming. It was so real. I was in Hawaii," Beth muttered as she attempted to sit up. Mick gently held her against the cushions.

"Hawaii? Looks like you may have to take a vacation in the near future Mick my boy. Maybe you can look up this Steve guy," Josef could not resist teasing.

"You are not helping Josef," Mick growled.

"Mick, he looked like you…well, with short hair. We were married and had a little boy," Beth tried to explain, blushing with embarrassment. "But it didn't feel right. I knew it was a dream…..I remembered you."

"It is okay Beth," Mick soothed. He could feel her agitation growing. "You are awake now, it's all over."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, tears threatening to fall.

"It's okay," Mick assured her again.

"I feel so stupid," Beth said pushing to sit up and this time Mick let her. "I really need to freshen up a bit. I'll be right back."

Mick moved to let her get to her feet. He pulled her close and kissed her gently before releasing her. Beth smiled at him and headed up the stairs.

"Hawaii…Steve McGarrett….I think I have found your competition," Josef said with a wicked grin. He held up an entertainment magazine that had been on the floor by the couch. He had it open to a photo shoot of a popular TV show. Mick took it from him, scanning the photos.

"Hawaii 5-0?"

"Looks like this O'Loughlin fellow could be your double," Josef smirked. "No wonder Blondie was dreaming of him."

"She was dreaming they had a baby together," Mick reflected softly.

"He was your stand in buddy. Beth wants that with you, her subconscious made it happen," Josef pointed out.

Mick's expression lightened.

"She did say she knew it was a dream. I wouldn't worry too much about dreams," Josef reminded him. "After all she was still thinking of you."

Mick looked over at the staircase.

"But her dream says she wants a child."

"She wants you Mick, don't borrow trouble."

"I love her," Mick declared.

"Then reassure her. Stop holding her off and let her into your life," Josef advised. He tapped the magazine still in Mick's hand. "Because if you don't she might just book a flight to Oahu and look up this O'Loughlin character, it does say he is single."

"Shut up Josef," Mick rumbled and went looking for Beth. He planned to make sure that Beth knew just how much he loved her and she could cancel any dreams of Hawaii.

End story.

**I hope you enjoyed this flight of fancy I had. For those of you who do not know anything about Hawaii 5-0….I apologizes for any confusion. I like both shows so this was fun to blend. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
